Gallagher goes to the futuer
by midnightAlixe13
Summary: Cammie is going to the futuer to help Tally-wa Save the Prittys.
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting in class waiting for Solomand. We were supposed to have a mission so we sat their all packed ready to go but he never came. Then the door opened and my heart fluttered as I saw the smirk I can to know. "Hey Gallagher girl miss me?" he asked. I looked up at Zach and Grant "why? Did you miss me?" I asked. "Of coerce" was all he said as he sat down. "Everyone follow me and leave your things." Solomand said as he walked out of the room. We quietly followed him "Why are we leaving our stuff don't we need it?" asked Bex to my left." yeah have you ever done this kinda thing before?" asked Macey who was behind me. It was weird my mom said we were going on a long mission but never said were for what or why. "No never like this and I don't like it" as I said that we walked into the science lab.

"As you all know your going on a mission and this mission is to find out about a male function doctors are putting in the heads of teens. Know the doctors don't know that their doing it but they are. You are going to find out every thing you can about the male function and who knows about it and why under stood?" he asked us all we shook our heads in comprehension. "Good know this is going to be more difficult because it is an actual mission but we need teenagers to go in therefore you 7. Here are your legends oh and you will also be going to the future" he said. THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg. Solomand handed us our legend and we all looked at them.

Name: Cammie Yongblood

Age: 18

Sister of Tally, Bex, Liz and Macey Yongblood

Friend of Grand, Zach, Jonas, Shay, Paris and Zane

Loves to hover bored, hover jump and skating.

"Cammie were sisters!!!!!!!!!! Yay but who's Tally?" Liz asked me. "I don't know…."I started "there are names on there you won't know they will be helping you with your cover and with your mission" interrupted Solomon. "Cool" said Bex not all that exited.

"Follow me this way." He pointed to a huge circulars machine. "That's what will be taking you their, be carful and watch each other" He said and turned it on.

The next thing I knew their, was I flash and we were standing in a park. In front of us were tow girls and a guy. "Are you Cammie" the girl in front asked. She had nice dirty blond hair and a tattoo above her silver eyes. The only thing as the tattoo was moving the other girl had Blond hair and a different moving tattoo. The Future was weird; the guy had his arm around the first girl. He had blackish blue hair and was tall but no tattoo. They were all really really butiful it was amazing.

"Yeah I'm Cammie this is Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas. You must be Tally" I said as calmly as I could. "Yeah I Tally this is Shay and Zane" she answered just as calm. I looked at Zach and realized he was staring right a Shay!


	2. Chapter 2

Tally brought us to what looked like a giant apartment but a lot cooler. She said we each got our own rooms and gave up these ring saying their way to get in and out of the building and to communicate with each other. I thought it was cool till she told us that your ring could be tracked and every thing you said around it was herd.

"So let me get this right you're a Prettie and before that you were an Uglie, next you'll be a middle Prettie, than a Crumbly?" I asked this was not all that confusing but still really different. "Yeah exactly see you'll get a hang of it just remember Uglie, Prettie, Middle Prettie, Crumbly and maybe Special but Specials are stronger, faster and scarier Pretties" said Shay from beside Zach! "K got it" said Liz using her photographic memory.

"Hey guys we should try hover surfing" Grant yelled. "You mean boarding yeah we should you guys will love it!!!" Shay said with excitement. "That would be fun I'm sure you'd be an awesome teacher" of coerce said Zach with a smile A SMILE LIKE A REAL SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE SMILES AT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NOT AT ME! "Sheer let's go" I grumbled angrily.

We when outside and got on these boards and we had to ware things called crash bracelets for if we crash they would catch us. Then we had to put on belly sencers so the board will stay beneath us. For start we each took turns going with someone. I got to go with Tally cause I was suppose to be the most experienced. Zach went with Zane to his disappointment and Bex went with Shay. Liz and Macey stayed back because Liz wanted to play with her ring (and plant bugs).

Me and Tally when the fastest going through trees and over the lake. It was really quiet till Tally said "you know you guys should get the operation you'd blend in better not that you're not pretty but you'd look gorgeous as a Prettie." "Yeah maybe we should we should ask Bex" I said as they approached. "Hey Bex we were thinking maybe we should get the operation you and me" I said. "Yeah that would be awesome then see what the guy think! Can we go know?" she asked "yeah sure why not" answered Shay as we headed to the hospital.

__________________________________________ lines lovely lines_____________________________

4 hours later Bex and I walked out of the hospital looking amazing. Lets se what Zach thinks a bought that! We went strait to the dorms were Liz and Macey were waiting we called them to tell them be for the operation. As we walked up to the building we saw Zach, Zane and Grant waiting for us. Zach's jaw dropt to the flour when he saw me if I wasn't mad at him I would have laughed real hard but I am so I didn't. "Hey BlackThorne boy cat got your tong" I said as I passed him brushing my shoulder against his. "What the hell did you do?!?!?!" he asked I don't know if he was mad or jealous. "I got the operation what else it will help with the mission" I shot. I was too upset now to go inside so I walked to the park. Why was he so upset that I got the operation? I though HE would have loved it.

I was still walking when I herd someone's foot steps behind me. I didn't need to look to see who it was I just keep walking. I pulled out my iPod and turned it up loud. Taylor Swift's tear drop on my guitar was playing. "Cammie wait up" I heard from behind me but I didn't answered I just keep walking. I really didn't want to deal with that right now. "Cammie I know you can hear me wait up." I turned around so fast that I ran right into him. "What!?!?!? What do you want? Just go away!!!!!!!" I screamed probably not the best Idea when he just stood their staring at me. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked breaking the silence. My IPod was still playing but the song had changed fighter was now on. One of my favorite songs. " I haven't been avoiding you, you were just spending all your time with Shay!" I screamed at him. I was upset now probably crying but I didn't care. "WHAT"S ROUNG WITH SHAY!!!" he asked me.

**Srr I know it a cliff hanger but I'll update as sone as possible!!!**

**Peace **

**Alixe13**


End file.
